Tender Loving Care
by iloveromance
Summary: When Niles' demonstration of his newly acquired kickboxing skills goes horribly wrong, he is filled with shame and remorse. Vowing to tend to Daphne's injuries as best as he can, he is rewarded for his kindness and compassion in a way that he never could have imagined. An AU/fill-in story based on a scene from "There's Something About Dr. Mary"
1. Chapter 1

Wanting so much to impress his father, Niles prepared to demonstrate a roundhouse kick.

"You sense your assailant's presence." He explained. "You feel your body in the space. Know where your opponent is. And when you're ready... you strike!"

Not realizing that Daphne was standing behind him, Niles kicked forcefully, knocking Daphne onto the table. The tray she'd been carrying flew into the air, sending snacks flying across the room. She fell onto the table and within seconds, Martin jumped out of his chair and rushed to help her.

Niles however, could only stare at his angel, his mouth open in horror.

"What have I done?"

"Are you all right, Daphne?" Martin was asking.

"Yes!" she replied.

Niles almost fainted with relief.

"Really?"

Daphne winced, indicating that her word had been untruthful.

"No! I-I landed on my wrist! It's really throbbing!"

Once more, Niles' dizziness returned.

"Go get her some ice, Niles!" Martin ordered.

Niles rushed to the kitchen and with trembling hands, grabbed the ice pack from the freezer. His throat was dry and his eyes were quickly filling with tears, but he willed them away.

He could feel his heart racing as he returned to the living room to find Daphne sitting in a chair at the table, and he gently placed the ice pack onto her swollen wrist.

Amazingly she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Before he could even begin to apologize, Frasier entered the living room completely oblivious to what had just happened.

"You know Dad, perhaps you're right. Maybe I am too sensitive."

The phone rang, but Frasier headed straight for the kitchen, past, Niles and Martin who were tending to Daphne's injury.

"Daphne, could you get that please?"

The three looked at Frasier in horror.

With an irritated sigh, Daphne rose from her chair. "Fine, I'll get it. It's not like I have anything better to do!"

But Niles stopped her. "No. Stay right there."

"I"ll get the damn phone!" Martin said, taking a moment to glare at his eldest son who was busying himself in the kitchen.

As Martin answered the phone, Niles gently coaxed Daphne into her seat.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Thank you Dr. Cra-oohhh."

When she winced again, her pained expression tore at his heart. With great care, he removed the ice pack.

"It's starting to swell. Perhaps you should have this looked at."

"Oh no. I'm fine, really. I just...oooohhhhh..."

Momentarily forgetting about his anxiety, Niles put his arm around Daphne for support and gently helped her to stand.

"Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Just come on."

"Where in the hell are you going?" Frasier demanded, suddenly finding interest in what was going on in the living room. "Niles, Daphne has work to do!"

Martin scoffed. "So much for being sensitive."

"Dad, I-."

"Go on Niles, you don't owe Fras an explanation. I'll fill him in. Just take care of whatever needs taking care of."

Niles smiled at his angel. "Or in this case, _whom_."

Ignoring her protests, he helped Daphne with her coat and then ushered her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

As they reached the Elliot Bay Towers parking garage, Niles helped Daphne into the car and within seconds they were pulling out onto the street.

"If you don't mind my asking, Dr. Crane where are we going?"

He was grateful for the traffic light that allowed him to slow to a stop. Afraid that he had caused her to worry, he turned to her and smiled.

"Daphne, do you trust me?"

Suddenly apprehensive about her answer, he took a deep breath and stared into her beautiful eyes. Whatever opinion she had of him now was certainly justified, given what he had done.

Thankfully she smiled. "Of course I trust you, but-." '

I promise, everything will be all right."

She smiled, glancing at his hand on her forearm.

He drove quickly but carefully until he came to the all-too-familiar building.

Just looking at Seattle General brought back so many painful memories... memories of his mother and of his dad being here after having been shot in a robbery. Niles had never been so afraid in his life.

But he couldn't think about that now.

He glanced at the angel sitting next to him and quickly pulled into a parking space in front of the ER. They climbed out of the car and Niles rushed to Daphne's side; his arm around her waist at he guided her into the building.

"Dr. Crane, this really isn't necessary." Daphne protested.

"Nonsense. You're hurt and I want to make sure that you get the best possible care."

She sighed as they walked through the sliding doors.

"All right, but this really isn't necessary. I promise I'm fi-ooouch.!"

When she winced again, Niles rushed to the receptionist's desk.

"Excuse me, this is an emergency!" He yelled, banging on the counter.

A heavy set woman appeared, wearing a very unfriendly grin.

"Well of course it's an emergency! This is the ER!"

Niles rolled his eyes. "I'll ignore your sarcastic remark for your sake, but this woman is in severe need of medical attention! She's in pain."

The receptionist handed Niles a stack of papers. "Fill these out and we'll call you as soon as we can."

"But-."

"Listen do you want to be helped or not?" She snapped.

"Well, of course we do. Why do you think we're-."

He stopped when he felt Daphne's hand on his back, guiding him to the waiting room and to a vacant corner with uncomfortable seats.

"It's all right, Dr. Crane. Let's just sit over here. It'll be nice to relax a bit anyway. I'll just thumb through this maga-ooohhh.!"

"Dear God, you are in pain aren't you? What the hell is taking so long?"

Daphne took his hand and smiled. "Please don't worry about me. I'll be all right."

He stared at her, amazed at her strength and courage. He wished he possessed half of what she had. She truly was the most incredible woman he'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seemed like ages, a nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Daphne Moon?"

Daphne and Niles rose from their seats, but before Niles could take another step,

Daphne took his hand, causing his heart to skip a beat.

"Why don't you wait out here, Dr. Crane? I'll be fine."

"But Daphne-."

She smiled, warming his heart. "I'll be fine."

Defeated, he squeezed her hand. "I'll be right here waiting for you."  
When she was gone, he slumped into his seat and picked up a magazine. Quickly he thumbed through the pages, having no idea what they said; nor did he care about the words that blurred in front of him.

At that moment, all he cared about was Daphne. And like a bad dream, the memories of what had happened at Frasier's invaded his mind.

How could he have been so stupid?

It was true that he cared for Mel a great deal but things had changed so drastically since they'd become a couple.

He wanted so badly to discuss their situation with someone but he didn't know where to turn.

Talking to Mel was out of the question. She had no interest whatsoever in talking about their relationship because to her, things were perfect.

The most logical person to speak to was his brother and father, but they too were bad choices. He was painfully aware that neither Frasier nor his father cared one ounce about Mel; a fact that hurt him deeply.

So Niles was left alone.

His mind went back to Daphne; his angel, his goddess. Her life may have been with Donny, but he still kept a large place for her in his heart. He'd made a complete fool of himself at Frasier's. He swore that he'd never hurt her, physically or emotionally. For she was the last person he would ever dream of hurting.

And now he'd managed to cause her pain in tenfold.

Tears stung his eyes and he was grateful for the empty waiting room.

_Damn, what was taking them so long?_

"Dr. Crane?"

In one fluid motion he rose to his feet and rushed toward her.

"Daphne, thank God. Are you okay?"

She smiled, causing his heart to warm.

"I'm feeling much better."

The relief he felt was so great that he engulfed her into his arms, taking great care to be as gentle as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dear God, I was so worried! Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, Dr. Crane. The doctor says I'll be just fine. It was only a sprain. The x-ray hardly showed anything at-."

She drew back in surprise when she saw his hurt expression.

"You're crying! Oh, you're such a sweet man. It's all right. Please don't cry."

Embarrassed by his lack of composure, he quickly looked away, but was forced to return his attention to her when she gently stroked his tear-streaked cheek with her free hand.

"Whatever's the matter?" She whispered.

He sighed deeply. "Daphne, I am so sorry. I can't tell you how humiliated I am. To think that I was stupid enough to cause you physical harm."

"It's all right."

"No, it isn't. You mean so much to me and I would never hurt you for anything in the world. And now look what I've done. I let my ego get in the way of common sense. I swore I would never-."

Her arms went around him once more, drawing him close. "Hush, now. It was an accident. It was my fault, actually. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"No, I won't let you take the blame for my stupidity. I just-."

She held up her arm which was secured with a brace. "The doctor gave me some pain pills and said that I'll be just fine in about a week. I just need to take it easy for a while, although your brother may not approve. I do have a job to do, I suppose."

"Daphne, that's ridiculous. I won't allow Frasier to let you overexert yourself. This was my fault and I intend to make sure you're well again as soon as possible."

She smiled and hugged him as best as she could.

"Now, I suppose we should be getting you home so that you can rest."

She sighed, knowing that no amount of protesting was going to change his mind.

"All right."


	5. Chapter 5

"This is very kind of you but really, I'm fine. There's no need to go to all of this trouble." Daphne said yet again.

Niles ignored her comment and continued to help her out of the car.

"It's still early, so why don't I fix that snack for you. I'm sure you must be starving. Oh, and I really should clean up the mess I made on your brother's living room floor. I'm sure he's not too happy with me about that. And then there's the laundry and cleaning up the kitchen and-."

"No, Daphne." Niles said firmly when the elevator doors opened on the nineteenth floor. Gently he took the keys from her hand and unlocked the door. "I'll take care of you."

"We're home!" Daphne called into the living room, taking a moment to steal a glance at her friend.

Martin rose to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. The doctor says it's just a sprain and gave me some pain pills. The brace is just to keep me arm from moving around too much. I should be all right within a week or so. Oh, but Dr. Crane won't be too happy when he finds out. I guess I should break the bad news to him now."

Martin waved her off. "The hell with Fras. He of all people should know that accidents happen."

"B-but Dr. Crane always says there are no accidents." Daphne replied, repeating a phrase often used by her boss.

"Don't worry about him." Martin said. "Just do as the doctor ordered. We don't need you getting worse."

"What about your exercises?"

"Well, this was partially my fault so I guess the least I can do is try some of the exercises on my own. I know I can be a jackass about these things and well... I'm sorry. You work hard and if it weren't for you, Daph, I don't know where I'd be. Probably stuck in that chair. Or worse, stuck in some rest home."

Blinking back tears, Daphne went to hug Martin.

"Dad, you know that's not true!" Niles interjected. "We love you and although I'm ashamed to admit that I had considered that option before you moved in with Frasier, it would have been the wrong decision. And it's the wrong decision now. Daphne is a godsend. You're getting stronger every day. I-I don't know what we'd do without her."

Martin smiled and hugged Daphne again. "Neither do I, actually. never really thanked her for all that she's done for me."

Daphne sniffled and kissed Martin's cheek.

"Thank you, Mr. Crane. That means so much to me. I know I drive you crazy with me insisting that you do your exercises but it's..."

Unexpectedly her voice broke as the tears spilled down her cheeks.

"...It's only because I love you so much."

"Aw, Daph come on." Martin said accepting another hug. "I'm just glad you're okay. Well, I should probably get going. Big game on at Duke's. See you later kids. Oh, and don't worry about Fras. I told him everything. He had a meeting or something at the station so he'll be gone for a while."

"Bye Dad."

"Goodbye, Mr. Crane."

When Martin was gone, Daphne smiled at Niles. "Well, I'm going to get those snacks now, so I'll be right back."

But Niles stopped her once more by placing his hand gently onto her arm.

"Daphne, I said I would take care of you and I meant it. Just relax and I'll be right back."

Dutifully she sat on the sofa and turned on the TV, wondering for the hundredth time what she'd done to deserve such a wonderful friend.


	6. Chapter 6

True to his word, Niles returned a few minutes later carrying a tray of snacks and drinks.

"Oh thank you Dr. Crane, but I would have gladly-."

"Nonsense. You should be relaxing, so don't even think about chores or doing anything strenuous."

His kindness made her smile.

They sat in comfortable silence, sharing their snacks and watching Daphne's favorite movie; one that neither Frasier nor Martin could stand, but one that Niles watched willingly.

And soon thereafter, even though it was the middle of the day, Daphne found herself becoming drowsy.

"I can hardly stay awake."

"It's probably a side effect from the medication." Niles explained. "Why don't you go lie down for a while?"

She sighed reluctantly. "All right, but I was hoping to catch up on me book."

Niles smiled. "I'd be glad to read it to you until you fall asleep."

Overcome with emotion, Daphne hugged him warmly. "That's so sweet of you. I don't know what I'd do without you, Dr. Crane."

Minutes later as she climbed into bed, he covered her with the comforter.

"Now where is this book you've wanted to read?"

She smiled and pointed to the nightstand. Curious, Niles picked it up and glanced at the cover which featured a princess riding a unicorn.

Daphne could feel her face burning with embarrassment. It was clearly a book written for children.

"Well, this is certainly an interesting choice of reading." Niles quipped.

"Oh... Perhaps I should find something else to read."

"No." Niles replied, taking the book from her before she had a chance to pull it away.

"It's silly, a woman of my age reading a children's book. I don't know what I was thinking when I bought it, but the pictures were so beautiful and I love unicorns so much. I just couldn't help meself."

Niles glanced at the book, thumbing through the pages. Daphne was right. The pictures certainly were beautiful. No wonder she was so anxious to read it.

"It looks like a fascinating story."

As she rested her head against the pillows, he opened to the first page and began to read. But no sooner had he turned to the second page when she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

He smiled watching her, sleeping like an angel. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And unbeknownst to her, he loved her with all of his heart.

Carefully tucking her in, he brushed a few strands of hair from her forehead and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered as he quietly slipped out of the room.

When the kitchen was clean and the snack bowl and glasses were put away, Niles put on one of Frasier's classical CD's and sat on the sofa. He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax, but the task was impossible.

He knew that he should be thinking of Mel. It had been hours since he'd last spoken to her and she was bound to be livid, but frankly he didn't care.

The only person he cared about-the only one who mattered-was Daphne.

He shuddered as the horrible memory of what he'd done rushed back and he could no longer enjoy the beautiful music that surrounded him.

Even Eddie, who had bounded onto the sofa and who was now resting his head on Niles' leg provided little comfort.

All Niles could think about was Daphne and the look on her face after she'd fallen onto the table, landing on her wrist.

With a sigh, he scratched Eddie's head and was barely aware of the dog kissing him on the cheek.

Suddenly a noise startled the dog, sending him scampering off of the sofa leaving Niles alone once more.

And strangely the feeling hurt deeply.

Niles swallowed hard, grateful to be alone. He closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was surprised to find them filled with tears. Had he been among others, he would have brushed them away in shame. But instead he let them flow freely.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne. I never... I never meant to hurt you. How could I have done something so horrible to someone I love so deeply? I just-."

He heard a small gasp and looked up to find that he was no longer alone.

"Daphne..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Dr. Crane... Did you just say that you love me?"  
He blinked, suddenly realizing that he'd spoken aloud.

"Oh..."

"Is it true? You're in love with me?"

Nervously he ran his hand through his hair.

"Um... Maybe we can just forget that I said anything."

"I don't think I'll be able to forget those beautiful words for as long as I live."

Before he could speak another word, she sat down beside him and touched his cheek with her hand.

"Thank you, Daphne." He said aware of just how nervous he really was.

Tears glistened in her eyes. "You're the sweetest man. Thankin' me when I'm the one who should be thankin' you. No one has ever done anything like that for me before."

Niles sighed deeply and shook his head. "I'm so sorry, Daphne."

"Hush, now. Please stop apologizing. It was an accident."

As gently as possible, he took her injured wrist in his and kissed her fingers.

"But you're hurt and I swore that I would never..."

"You didn't." She whispered, lightly running her hand across his cheek.

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her.

But despite her reassuring words, he was deeply ashamed.

His eyes moved around the living room, landing on the kickboxing certificate that he'd been so proud of just hours ago. Now it was more of a slap in the face.

Who was he kidding, trying to be someone he wasn't? He wasn't an athlete by any means and he could vividly recall the way Mel had laughed at him when he'd first told her about his plan for taking kickboxing lessons.

She found the idea completely ridiculous and almost forbade him to continue but he refused to give in. And when he finally succeeded he'd been so proud, but now...

He rose from the sofa, aware of Daphne's confused expression as she watched him pick up the piece of paper and tear it in to pieces.

"Oh, Dr. Crane! Your beautiful certificate!"

"It's worthless."

She went to him, taking the pieces of paper from his hand. "You worked hard for this. You should be proud. Here. Let me get some tape. I'm sure if we tape this together, no one will ever notice-."

But his hand went to her arm. "No, Daphne."

"I don't understand."

He sighed deeply and held a piece of the certificate between his fingers. "Because of this and my... ridiculous ego, I've caused you pain. I'm a disgrace."

Daphne smiled and squeezed his hand. "You were thinking of Mel and wanting to protect her. That's not selfish at all. That's very admirable."

"Thank you, Daphne. I just wish that she felt the same way."

"Mel didn't approve?"

"I'm afraid that she doesn't approve of anything I do anymore."

"Dr. Crane..."

"I can't really blame her when it's my fault. Dad and Frasier were right. She's exactly like Maris, only I didn't see it... or chose not to."

"I'm sorry." Daphne whispered. "I know it hurts, being rejected like that. Donny never-."

Her voice trailed away, hoping he hadn't seen the tears in her eyes.

But of course he had.


	9. Chapter 9

Daphne, is something wrong?"

She smiled, brushing a tear from her cheek. "Actually no. It sounds silly but in a way I'm glad that Donny and I broke up. H-he was all wrong for me. More interested in his work than in his fiancé. I can just imagine what me life would be like if we had..."

Her voice trailed away, leaving her unable to continue. Quickly she brushed more tears from her cheek. "Look at me, crying like a child when you... ooohh..."

She winced, her hand moving to her injured wrist. "It seems that me pain pills have worn off already. I'd better take some more."

Niles sprang from the sofa. "Allow me."

He returned seconds later with her pain pills and a glass of water.  
She smiled gratefully, taking the items from him and then took the medicine.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled. "You're welcome. Now, you should probably get some rest."

"I think you're right. I'm just going to lie down for a bit. Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

"Goodnight, Daphne."

She headed for the bedroom but then turned and walked back toward him.

"Is something wrong?"

"I've never thanked you for everything you've done for me."

"Daphne, you've thanked me more than enough. There's no need to-."

To his complete surprise, she hugged him once more and then kissed his lips. It wasn't a romantic kiss by any means but one of friendship and overwhelming gratitude.

And it was the most heavenly feeling he could have ever imagined.

"I'm so sorry about Mel." She said, finding comfort in the warmth of his chest as she rested her head against it. "I know how much you care for her."

"Thank you, Daphne. That means a lot to me. Especially since you and Donny-."

"I-I know."

"I'm so sorry, Daphne. Are you going to be all right?"

She held him a little closer. "I-I think so."

After a long moment he drew back. "Well, I should probably be going. You need your rest. Goodnight, Daphne."

As he turned to leave, she took his hand.

"Dr. Crane?"

"Yes, Daphne?"

"You probably have plans or work to do and I have no right asking you this but I'm a bit dizzy and getting to me room might be a bit difficult, so would you please-."

Niles' heart soared and he could barely fathom what he was hearing.

"I'd be glad to."

Daphne smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

Feeling even weaker, she leaned against him as he put his arm around her. Together they went to her room and he helped her into bed.

"Would you like for me to read to you?"

"That's very sweet of you, Dr. Crane."

He sat down in the chair next to her bed and picked up the book, thumbing through the pages until he found the place where he'd left off.

He'd barely begun to read from the page when she stopped him.

"Is something wrong, Daphne?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Crane. You read beautifully and I love listening to your voice but would you do me a favor?"

"Of course Daphne. I'll do anything for you."

Daphne smiled. "Would you just hold me until I fall asleep?"

Niles swallowed hard, realizing that his dream had finally come true.

She moved over, allowing him to climb onto the bed next to her. And when he took her into his arms, she leaned against him, feeling more content than she'd ever felt in her entire life.

Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep. She awoke hours later, expecting to be alone.

But he was still there, holding her in his arms.

She smiled at his handsome face, illuminated by the moonlight and kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

And then snuggling against him she fell asleep once more, dreaming of the man she loved.

Her best friend...

Niles.

THE END


End file.
